heroalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Bringing the Team Together
Bringing the Team Together is the third episode of Hero Alliance. Plot “This is a mistake, Max.” said White Knight. Head of Providence, White Knight had seen plenty of crazy and extraordinary phenomena. However the past couple of days had certainly taken the cake. Entire universes had merged and now the Alpha nanite had returned. “White, from what Ben’s told me, Ben and Rex barely defeated the Alpha last time.” Max retorted. The semi-retired Plumber was Ben’s grandfather and mentor. He looked up at the screen which projected White’s profile. Both men were old and stubborn, neither willing to give up much. Awkwardly sitting in the corner was Danny, the half-ghost from Amity Park. “Y’know tv-man, I’m standing RIGHT here.” “I’m aware.” White said bluntly. “The only candidate on this list that has any credibility is Miss Possible. She actually THINKS about what she’s doing.” “How many times has Rex saved your world?” Max asked. “That’s not the point. Rex is a loose cannon, as are most of the freaks on this roster.” White said. “Still here.” Danny said. “I’m aware.” White grumbled. “Look buddy, I didn’t ask for you to snatch me up to join some team.” Danny growled, his eyes glowing with an emerald aura. “I’m only here because some freaky ghost-robot-thing is threatening to destroy the world.” White rolled his eyes, irritated with the teen. “Daniel, relax. We’ll explain all of this as soon as the rest of the team gets here.” Max said. He looked around and sighed. “Where’s Ben?” Ben Tennyson and Rex Salazar stood before the cargo door to one of Providence’s large battleships. The ship hovered over the sight of a war zone, formerly known as Chicago. “What are we dealing with Rex?” Ben asked. Rex crossed his arms. “Providence said it was an E.V.O., but that doesn’t add up. I made sure the Nanites wouldn’t be making any more people mutate.” “Maybe it’s an alien then.” Ben suggested. “Could be.” Rex said, putting on his goggles. “Only one way to find out.” Rex took off, running out the cargo door and into open air. “Hey, wait for me!” Ben said. Ben jumped out after him. The two teens were free falling straight from the frying pan into the fire. Something roared from below, very angrily, Ben thought. Chicago was becoming more defined as they fell. “Ready?” Rex yelled over the wind. “Ready!” Ben yelled back. Ben activated the Omnitrix, slamming it back down with the palm of his hand. In a green flash, Ben transformed into Four Arms. “Let’s rumble!” Four Arms roared as he grabbed onto the first building within reach. Pieces of the building crumbled as Four Arms slowed his descent. Rex’s legs transformed into large mecha-boots known as the Punk Busters. Rex landed hard on the roof of a random building. He looked over the edge, looking towards the center of the chaos. There was too much smoke to be able to tell what exactly what was causing all the chaos. Rex’s legs reverted and were replaced by a large jetpack. Rex flew down towards the center of the chaos. Four Arms jumped in after him. Within the smoke, there was…nothing. All the sounds and sights of the chaos Rex and Ben had seen from outside was gone. Four Arms pressed the Omnitrix symbol on his belt, reverting to Ben. “Well, this is awkward.” Ben looked around, slightly puzzled. “This isn’t right.” Rex said. “We saw explosions and heard screams when we were outside of this smoke.” Ben grunted in surprise as something struck him from behind, knocking him to the ground. “Ben!” Rex turned around in surprise, halfway through forming his mechanical hands. The thing was fast, it stopped Rex, destroying his machines and sending him sprawling to the floor as well. “Who’s there!?” Ben yelled as he rose to a knee. He listened. It was quiet, too quiet. Except…on the very edge of his hearing, he heard a distorted, amused laugh. Something was playing with them. Rex growled in annoyance. “Come on out!” His arms formed into two large, glowing nunchuks. “Little, little beasts.” The voice said. “You come to my domain blind. So easy to draw out.” A figure began to form. It was cloaked in white cloth and resembled a skeleton. If it had a face, it was veiled by its hood, only noticeable by its two glowing red eyes. Red energy gathered in its chest, giving off a foreboding humming noise. Chains were wrapped around its forearms and it dragged them close to the ground. Its mere presence was just…wrong. This wasn’t an alien. This wasn’t an E.V.O. This was something in a whole new league. “Oh great, and just who are you?” Rex said, mildly irritated. “I go by many names. I am the Rising Darkness. I am the Consuming Fear. Mortals know me simply as The Entity.” It said. Ben chuckled. “Honestly, I don’t care who you are. I’m still going to wipe the floor with you.” “Foolish mortal. You have entered my domain. My mist bends all reality as I wish. You stand no chance here.” The Entity said. “If I had a nickel every time I heard that…” Ben groaned. “Enough talking, shall we, Ben?” Rex offered. “Please. This guy’s boring.” Ben slammed his watch down, transforming once more. “Spidermonkey!” The monkey alien cried out. Spidermonkey charged towards The Entity, jumping forward, preparing a right cross. The Entity simply disappeared, appearing again just out of Spidermonkey’s reach. Rex swung his nunchuks, cleverly named the Funchucks, at The Entity from behind. The thing…simply caught the attack, effortlessly. Rex was wide-eyed in surprise. He was even more surprised when The Entity threw Rex across the street into a car. Rex cried out in pain, then went limp. “Rex!” Spidermonkey went to aid his friend, but was quickly sent flying by a telekinetic force. He hit the ground hard, quickly reverting to human form. The Entity simply looked between the two fallen teens. “Pathetic. I was told you were considered two of the strongest warriors in this universe. And this is it?” It shook its head. “I am disappointed. Next time, I expect more. And I will not hold back.” The Entity disappeared, and it took the mist with it. Rex groaned as he regained consciousness. “Dude…that sucked.” Ben sat up. “Tell me about it…” “Let’s get back, White will want to hear about this.” Rex suggested. “Roger dodger.” Ben replied. The two teens returned to Providence HQ, entering the command room. Max stood before the screen that seemed to constantly display White’s profile. “Hello boys.” Max said. “Hey Grandpa, you wouldn’t believe the afternoon we’ve had.” Ben groaned, still sore. “Don’t worry.” White grimly assured them. “It was broadcasted on live television.” “Oh yeah, well we can’t really control the media.” Rex shrugged. “So cut us some slack.” White growled, but Max held his hand up in defense. “It doesn’t matter, as long as the crisis was averted.” Max said. “I think it’s time you met the team.” A side door opened, as four teens entered the room. Up first, an asian teen with black hair and green highlights. “Jake Long, also known as the American Dragon. In his draconic form, he has incredible strength, speed, and durability. He’s a master martial artist and an expert pyromancer.” White said. “Wassup dogs?” Jake said, less than gracefully. Following him, a brunette girl in a purple shirt and black pants and a blond boy wearing a black shirt and cargo pants. “Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, a vigilante duo fresh out of high school. Masters of stealth and hand-to-hand combat. They’ve gone up against foes far out of their weight class and won.” Max said. Finally, the boy Ben had found when Alpha first escaped. “Danny Fenton, Senior at Casper High, and half-ghost. His abilities are wide and varied, he can manipulate energy, walk through walls, disappear, and fly, among even more abilities.” White said. Max directed his attention back to Rex and Ben. “Now to introduce you two.” Max first gestured to Ben. “Ben Tennyson, my grandson, seven years ago, the Omnitrix attached itself to his wrist, giving him access to over one-million alien forms. He’s saved the universe on more than one occasion.” “And finally, Providence’s Rex Salazar, the last E.V.O. in the world. Rex uses the power of the nanites flowing through his veins to build incredible machines to aid him in combat. He deactivated almost every nanite on the planet in one fell swoop.” White said. “That almost sounded like a compliment.” Rex said endearingly. White scoffed. “Together, you six form an alliance of incredible people.” Max said. “You are the A-Team in our fight against the Alpha nanite, and any of his newfound allies.” “After an extensive discussion with Max Tennyson, we have decided that Ms. Possible will be the official leader of the team.” White said. “Oh come on!” Ben and Rex said almost in unison. “Relax boys, you may be strong, but Kim is an expert tactician. She knows her way around utilizing people’s strengths.” Max said kindly. “Trust me boys, I don’t plan on cramping your styles.” Kim smiled. “Even after you got your butts handed to you.” She chuckled. “It wasn’t even like that!” Ben and Rex said, in perfect unison this time. “Ey, but next time we see that guy, he’ll have to deal with all six of us.” Jake said. “He won’t stand a ghost of a chance.” “I resent that comment.” Danny said dryly. “Oh, Ben, Azmuth wanted to see you.” Max said. “Ermm, he did?” Ben said, slightly surprised. “Yes, he’s in the training room.” Max nodded. “Gotcha, I’ll go see what he wants then.” Ben nodded, exiting the command room. “While Mr. Tennyson is off speaking to this Azmuth, you will be glad to know we have prepared living quarters for each of you.” White announced. “The men at the far end of the room will be glad to show you to them.” The team each went their separate ways while Ben went to meet with Azmuth. The Galvan stood in the middle of the room, making it easy to spot him, not that there was anywhere he could’ve hidden in the bland room. “Ben Tennyson, it is nice to see you.” Azmuth said. “Despite the incredibly drastic situation you have forced upon us.” “I blame Serena and Bellicus.” Ben shrugged. “Yes, the Celestialsapiens are skilled in sensing a threat to existence.” Azmuth nodded, stroking the feelers that acted as a beard. “I’ve educated myself on the threat at hand extensively, and I’ve decided you’ll need more than the Omnitrix you wield now.” “What’re you giving me then? Ascalon?” Ben asked, referring to the sword used by Sir George, the first Forever Knight. “No. Something much more powerful.” Azmuth shook his head. “A weaponized Omnimatrix.” That caught Ben off guard. Azmuth had been focused so long on promoting peace, he hadn’t crafted a weapon in a few thousand years. Azmuth held out a hand towards Ben, and the Omnitrix on his wrist vanished in a brief light show. Dark energies formed around Ben’s wrist as the new Omnitrix attached itself to Ben’s wrist. The energies dispered to reveal the device. “Behold, the Omnimatrix Mark Three.” Azmuth said with less expression than expected. Its design was reminiscent to the recalibrated form of the first Omnitrix, but a much sleeker design. The Omnitrix core was surrounded by a grey, segmented border and the band of the watch was a dark grey color. “The Omnitrix MK III is the first and last weaponized Omnimatrix I will ever create, so don’t lose it.” Ben looked over the watch. “So…what makes it better than the last one?” Ben asked. “Not that I’m not grateful, but I don’t really notice a difference.” Azmuth sighed. “The MK III reintroduces the evolutionary function, allowing you to once again access your Ultimate Forms. It also has a Hybrid mode, allowing you to fuse DNA samples to create new forms. Lastly, a Slimebiote function. If you remember your time with Skurd, then you know that this function will give you the ability to use one alien’s abilities while in the form of another.” “Wow, Azmuth!” Ben said, surprised. “This is great! This’ll surely help in the upcoming battles!” “Don’t make me regret this, Ben Tennyson.” Azmuth said, looking up at the hero solemnly. “I will drop by from time to time, please make those pleasant visits.” Azmuth disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Ben alone in the training room. “Well, I might as well take this thing for a test drive.” Ben said excitedly. He pressed a few keys on a panel in the wall. A copy of Ultimate Humungosaur formed on the other side of the training room. “Yeah, that should do.” Ben smirked. The Omnitrix core popped up, displaying the profile of the alien currently selected on the dial. Ben turned the dial a few times, the hologram shifting as well. Ben found the alien he wanted and slammed the watch down. “Snare-oooooooooh!” The mummy-like alien cried out in an eerie voice. Snare-oh didn’t waste any time, rushing towards U.Humungousaur immediately. U.Humungousaur punched down at Snare-oh, who flipped upwards, avoiding the punch. Snare-oh landed on U.Humungousaur’s back. His bandages extended, wrapping around the simulation’s face in an attempt to blind it. U.Humungousaur lashed out in an attempt to shake Snare-oh off, but to no avail. So instead, it grabbed Snare-oh around the chest, and threw him forward. U.Humungousaur tore off the bandages, and growled in annoyance. “Well that didn’t work…” Snare-oh groaned, rubbing his face. He looked down at the Omnitrix symbol. “Hmm, but maybe this will!” He slapped the symbol, causing four prongs expanded from the Omnitrix. Green light washed over Snare-oh as he grew another foot taller. His face gained an almost equestrian-like shape as green light shone brightly through his bandages. “Ultimate Snare-ooooooh!” He cried out. U.Snare-oh rushed at U.Humungousaur again, dodging the punch he already knew was coming and answering it with his own. The simulation grunted as U.Snare-oh’s fist collided with its face. U.Humungousaur staggered back. U.Snare-oh held his arms out towards U.Humungousaur, and a blast of green mana at U.Humungousaur, ultimately toppling the beast and dispersing it in a shower of sparks. In two green flashes of light, U.Snare-oh reverted back to Ben. “Wow…that was definitely interesting.” Ben said, looking at the new Omnitrix on his wrist. “Definitely going to come in handy.” Ben smirked. Suddenly, red lights flashed as alarms went off in the building. Ben rushed out of the training room and back towards the command center. Heroes * White Knight (first appearance) * Max Tennyson (first appearance) * Danny Fenton * Ben Tennyson * Rex Salazar (first appearance) * Jake Long * Kim Possible * Ron Stoppable * Azmuth Villains * The Entity (first appearance) Other Characters * Ultimate Humungousaur Simulation (first appearance) Aliens Used * Four Arms (first appearance, cameo) * Spidermonkey (first appearance) * Snare-oh (first appearance) ** Ultimate Snare-oh (first appearance)